Nostalgic Dreams (PvZH set)
Nostalgic Dreams is a set for PvZH which introduces Plants, and Zombies from previous games. This will also include Plants and Zombies from the Chinese PvZ games. Features Nostalgic Dreams brings 100 new cards. 50 cards for each side, 10 cards for each Class. There will be new Fusion cards, new Evolution cards, and even new environments. We also added a new trait: Poison Poison is a trait exclusive to the Kabloom and Crazy Class, and it will do that much damage for the entire game depending on how much the Poison is stated, like for Shadow-Shroom's When Destroyed: Poison 1. You can only choose it in the lane the plant or zombie got destroyed. If the Zombie has poison, you could either poison two plants or just 1 plant, but it depends on whether it is stated or not. Changes There will be some changes with some cards due to them not balanced or just too weak. Guardian * Primal Wall-Nut is now smaller: He now only has 7 . (Used to have 9 .) * Pecanolith is now smaller: He now only has 6 . (Was 7 ) Kabloom * Astro-Shroom no longer has Bullseye. * High-Voltage Currant is now healthier: He's now a 1 /2 . (Was 1 /1 .) * Gloom-Shroom only does 2 damage to Zombies when evolved (Used to do 3 damage) Mega-Grow * Plucky Clover is now cheaper: She now costs 4 (Used to cost 5 ) * Moonbean is now smaller: She's now a 2 /4 . (Was a 2 /5 ) * The Red Plant-It is now overall stronger: Now a costs 4 and says "Plants here get +4 /+4 ." (Used to cost 5 and says "Plants here get +5 /+5 .) Smarty * Admiral Navy Bean is now weaker: He now does 1 damage when a Bean is played. (Used to do 2 damage when a Bean is played.) * Snowdrop is now smaller: She now gets +1 /+1 when a Zombie is frozen. (Used to get +2 /+2 when a Zombie is frozen.) * Grave Mistake no longer draws a card. * Leaf Blower is overall stronger: He is now a 4 /3 . (Was a 3 /4 .) * Lima-Pleurodon is now smaller: She's now a 2 /1 . (Was a 2 /2 .) * Lily Pad is now healthier: He now has 2 . (Was 1 .) * Planet of the Grapes is now more expensive: It now costs 3 to play. (Used to cost 2 .) * Winter Squash is now smaller: He's now a 2 /4 . (Was a 2 /6 .) * Tricorn is now healthier: He's now a 2 /7 . (Was a 2 /6 .) Solar * No changes. Beastly * Interstellar Bounty Hunter is now healthier: She's now a 4 /5 . (Was a 4/4.) * Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar is now healthier: He's now a 6/7. (Was a 6/6.) * Zookeeper is now healthier: He's now a 2/3. (Was a 2/2.) * Maniacal Laugh is now a Party Science Trick. (Used to have no tribes) * Dolphin Rider is now a Pet Sports Zombie. * Snorkel Zombie is now Party Sports Zombie. Brainy * Cell Phone Zombie is now healthier: He's now a 1/2. (Was a 1/1.) * Cryo-Brain now draws a card. * Triplication is now cheaper: It now costs 3. (Used to cost 4) Crazy * Disco Dance Floor now shows it's Overshoot icon when it gains +? . * Hippity-Hop Gargantuar is now healthier: He's now a 6/5. (Was a 6/4.) * Fireworks Zombie no longer destroys himself and other Zombies when played on a Laser Base Alpha. * Barrel of Deadbeards no longer destroys other Zombies when he has Deadly. * Gas Giants with Deadly no longer destroys other Zombies when hurt with. * Cakesplosion is now a Gourmet Imp Trick. Hearty * Zombie is now Conjurable again. * Ra Zombie is now overall stronger: He's now a 4/5. (Used to be a 3/4) * Zombology Teacher is now healthier: She's now a 2/2. (Used to be a 2/1) Sneaky * No changes. New Cards